


Forget Me Not

by Redlightsdistrict



Series: Late Night Remedy [3]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Breathplay, Dominance, F/M, Group Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlightsdistrict/pseuds/Redlightsdistrict
Summary: Four stunning women stepped forward for Bobby on his first day in the Villa.This is what happened next.
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie/Main Character (Love Island)
Series: Late Night Remedy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893895
Comments: 18
Kudos: 41





	Forget Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by me and Kat yelling at the girls in s5 of the UK LI for ignoring Anton completely. I decided that Bobby will get it for Anton since they're basically the same person. And we need #JUSTICEFORANTON

Bobby strolled out of the Villa, squinting his eyes in the bright sunlight. Coming to Love Island was am insane experience and she still couldn’t believe he was there, under the burning hot Spanish sun, along with nine more ridiculously fit people.

He sighed, throwing a glance at his blurred reflection in a tinted window, trying to imagine how the girls will see him in a few seconds. He had horrible luck with women up until now, friend-zoning the fuck out of himself with every single girl he ever liked. Girls just didn’t see him ‘like that’, and at this point, Bobby was pretty sure that he was that best gay friend that every girl needs.

Back in Glasgow, he was a subject of constant jokes, his mates couldn’t seem to stop enjoying the fact that at the age of twenty-four he never had a proper girlfriend, all his relationships crumbled down just after a few weeks. His life was full of one-night stands and lonely evenings with a can of beer and telly keeping him company.

Bobby shook his head, pulling on his signature goofy grin as he sauntered across the lawn, where five gorgeous girls were waiting for him. He stopped before them, his cheeks flushed red, and eyes darting between the girls.

The Host just asked the girls to introduce themselves, and the first girl in line, a short deep-skinned girl in colorful bikini waved slightly at him.

“I’m Hope, it’s nice to meet you.”

Bobby smiled and moved his gaze to the second girl in life, a petite goth girl with blonde and pink ombre hair and witchy tats.

“I’m Lottie,” She sent him a flirtatious smirk. “Nice tattoo,” She nodded at the ace of spades on his shoulder, a hello from his rebellious punk stage.

“Thanks,” He blushed even harder as the other girl spoke.

“I’m Priya,” She looked at him from beneath her long lashes, and it took all of Bobby’s willpower not to let his gaze drop to her defying gravity boobs. “You’ve got nice hands, I like it.”

Bobby smirked.

“You deffo know how to make a fella blush.”

The next girl in line chuckled, pulling his attention to her.

“I’m Kisa,” She gracefully brushed a strand of hair away from her face, holding his gaze as her fingers ran down her neck and across her collarbone.

Bobby’s gaze lingered on the dark-haired girl before turning to the last girl in line. She was just standing there, grazing her bottom lip between her teeth, her fire-red hair contrasting brightly with her porcelain skin.

“Saving the best ‘till last?” She smirked, burring her emerald-green eyes into him.

“Maybe I am,” Bobby grinned back, unable to stop staring at the girl.

The Host cleared her throat.

“Now, girls, please, step forward if you’d like to couple up with Bobby.”

He stared in disbelief as the girls started moving, and four of them took a step forward, only Hope stayed in her place. The girls looked at each other, smirking.

“Bobby, you’re spoiled for choice,” The Host almost squealed with excitement. “Who would you like to couple up with?”

Bobby dragged his gaze from one girl to another, and finally, his eyes fell on the last girl in line.

“I’d like to couple up with the mysterious stranger who never told me her name.”

Redhead smirked when he stepped closer to her, wrapping an arm around her waist, and cocked her head to get a better look at him.

“It’s Kat,” She moved closer and whispered into his ear. “We’ll have so much fun together, Robert.”

***

The day passed by in a whirlwind. After the coupling, they played truth or dare, and then the new girl, Hannah, arrived. Bobby was hanging out with Gary and Noah at the beanbags when Kat slowly sashayed out of the Villa and made her way to them wearing her silk two-piece lingerie. Bobby shoved the rest of the egg roll he was eating into his mouth and chewed hastily.

“Hey, guys,” She towered above Bobby, playing with the pendant on her neck. “I was hoping I could steal Bobby.”

He jumped to his feet, swallowing.

“Sure, lass,” He grinned at her, throwing his arm around her shoulders as she walked him back inside and then all the way upstairs, to the rooftop terrace.

When they reached the terrace door, Kat turned to him and looked up at the man, biting her lip. She looked him up and down before leaning forward until her face was just an inch away from his. Bobby’s heartbeat picked up when the girl’s hands caught his face, and she slowly brushed her thumb across his lips.

“I want this for just myself,” She whispered before closing the space between them with a deep, longing kiss.

Her hands slipped down his bare chest, mapping out the planes and lines of his body, traveling down to his stomach, and then came to rest on his hips. She gently bit on his bottom lip before moving her lips to his neck, leaving a path of hot, open-mouth kisses. A soft moan escaped his mouth when the girl nipped on the sensitive skin of his throat before returning to his lips for on last, gentle kiss.

“Wow,” He blushed furiously, his head suddenly dizzy. “What was that for?”

Kat smiled softly, running her forefinger up his stomach.

“Something to remember me by when it becomes easy to forget,” She gave him her little half-smile before pushing the terrace door open.

Priya, Lottie, and Kisa were sitting on the large blanket spread over the decking, laughing at something. Kisa spotted Kat and Bobby and saluted them with a bottle of tequila. Redhead took a gentle hold of his hand and walked Bobby up to the others.

“Hey, Bobby,” Lottie smiled at him.

“Sit with us,” Priya patted the space next to her.

He flopped down on the blanket, pulling Kat closer in with one hand as Priya put a shot of tequila before him.

“To new friends,” Kat toasted, and they clicked glasses.

Bobby threw the drink back, his eyes searching for lime, but there wasn’t any – apparently, Kisa liked her tequila just the way she liked her men, straight and slightly bitter. Baker remembered this morning: all these gorgeous girls stepped forward for him, and he still couldn’t wrap his mind around it. He was just Bobby, the joker, the cupcake dork, the boy in the deep end of the friendzone.

He couldn’t believe he was on Love Island, let alone that he was suddenly popular among the girls.

“So, Bobby,” Lottie said, drawing out vowels. “How do you like it here?”

“Um, it’s great so far,” He smirked, pulling Kat closer in. “I’m really lucked out with this one.”

Priya chuckled.

“Yes, you sure did,” She tapped her forefinger lightly on her lips. “Which raises an interesting point.”

“It does?” He dragged his gaze off the girl’s mouth.

“I believe so,” Kisa nodded. “It happened so, that we all fancy you, but surely, you could’ve picked only one of us.”

“But turned out, Kat is a very generous girl,” Lottie bent over to brush redhead’s leg with her fingers.

“Um, yeah?”

Kat turned her body to him and placed her hand onto his cheek, staring deeply into Bobby’s eyes, framed with ink-black lashes.

“Yeah, I’ve got you all to myself, but it seems a bit… unfair that no one else gets to have a taste.”

She leaned forward and ran her tongue up the side of Bobby’s neck, making the hairs on his hands bristle. “I don’t exactly tolerate competition,” Her hand snaked down his back. “But I can share, for just one night.”

Bobby’s heart hammered in his chest as the redhead’s teeth grazed his earlobe before her mouth found a sensitive spot just behind his ear.

“What’d you say?” Her hand moved from his back to his chest and then to his stomach, caressing the taut muscles gently. “Up for some fun?”

Her fingers slipped between his skin and the waistband of his pants, and the baker’s breath stuttered. As if in slow-motion, she watched Lottie scooching closer to Kat and slowly pushing her long messy curls aside to start kissing redhead’s neck. He felt the commotion behind his back, and a moment after Priya’s hands slid across his shoulders, caressing him gently.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Kat looked into Bobby’s eyes deeply, unbuckling his belt.

“I wouldn’t mind a dick-cake,” Kisa shuffled closer, running her long, bright-red nails up and down his throat.

“You have the real thing now,” Priya laughed softly, lacing her fingers with Bobby’s, and pulled his hands over his head, holding both of his wrists with one hand. “Isn’t it even better?”

Kat’s thumbs hooked into the waistband of his pants and she tugged on it gently. Bobby pushed his hips up and she yanked it down his legs along with his boxers, freeing his hard cock. His heart stopped when redhead slowly dragged her gaze up and down his naked body and then leaned forward, her hair brushing across his stomach.

“Don’t forget me just yet,” She pressed a gentle kiss to his cheekbone and then moved back. “Enjoy the ride, Robert.”

With his heart pounding in his chest, he watched Lottie shuffle closer until she was between his legs. She flipped her hair over her shoulder before lowering her face to his crotch, running her tongue teasingly across the V of his abs before moving to his head. Bobby’s hips bucked up involuntarily, and Priya chuckled behind him.

“Steady on, tiger,” She leaned over him to pepper feathery-light kisses across his jaw. “We’ve got the entire night.”

Finally, Lottie’s lips wrapped around his achingly hard length and she slowly pushed herself onto him, swirling her tongue around his tip as she sucked him in, drawing a moan out of his throat. He jerked his hands, but Priya was still holding his wrists tightly, and he threw his head back onto her lap, defeated. She chuckled softly, caressing her free hand over his chest, while Kisa pulled her black slip-on off, her alabaster skin glowing under the moonlight.

She was absolutely naked under her nightgown, dripping with lust when she threw her leg over him to straddle him. She moved up his body, leaving a wet trail on his stomach as she traced a path of kisses up his chest and then sucking his nipple into her mouth, biting down on the sensitive bud.

“Holy fuck,” Bobby’s eyes fluttered shut when she rolled the other between her fingers just the moment Lottie’s throat relaxed enough to take him in fully, and she hummed around him, sending vibrations through his dick.

He tilted his head to the side to look at Kat. She was just a few feet from them, her back resting against the bench, and her fingers playing with a small diamond drop on her neck. She caught his gaze, and her lips curled into a small, private smile when she let her fingers run down her throat and across her collarbone teasingly.

She bit her lip gently at him and shook her head slightly: too early.

Kisa moved down Bobby’s body, leaving a path of hot kissed mixed with bites. Her nails dug painfully into the inner side of his thing, pushing his leg open, and her hot mouth sucked the skin between her teeth, and he groaned from the mix of pleasure and pain.

The dark-haired girl moved closer to Lottie, pulling the blonde into a messy kiss, before wrapping her fingers around Bobby’s cock and stroking it roughly. Priya pushed his head up, and his eyes fell onto the two girls between his legs.

Looking into his eyes, Kisa lowered her head and let her spit drop onto the head of his dick, making it twitch in her hand.

“Fuck,” He breathed out, bucking his hips up, and she smirked smugly before lowering her face and dragging her tongue up and down his length.

It wasn’t enough, he desperately needed more, or he would just die. Kisa grabbed Lottie’s hair, wrapping it around her fist when the goth lowered her head to catch one of Bobby’s balls into her mouth, licking gently. His head lolled back when Kisa’s mouth sucked him in completely, and his tip hit the back of her throat, going through slight resistance of her muscles. She swallowed hard, and his eyes rolled back into his head as he groaned desperately.

Finally, Priya let go of his hands, and a sharp pain went through his arms when he grabbed at her hips, pushing her onto his face, pressing his mouth to her. She gasped when his tongue darted out of his mouth and ran it up her slit and circled her clit. His fingers dug deeper into her skin, and the girl moaned, grinding her hips into his face as he worked her with her mouth, alternating between lapping sloppily on her centre and darting his tongue in small, tight circles right over her bundle of nerves.

One of his hands moved down to rest on Lottie’s – or maybe, Kisa’s – head, guiding her movements roughly as she took him deep and relaxed her throat, letting him fuck her face as the other girl played with his balls.

His growled vibrated against Priya, and she moaned loudly, her walls clenching and pulsing around Bobby’s tongue, and he slowed down his movements, drawing out her orgasm until she still on him.

He pushed Priya off himself and sat up, pulling on Lottie’s hair roughly to pull her off him.

“On your knees, please,” His low, raspy voice sent goosebumps down Kisa’s spine when she did as told. “Face down.”

She rested her face on her crossed arms, moaning loudly when Bobby’s fingers brushed against her slit before he pushed her legs apart.

“On top of her,” He glanced at Lottie, his eyes blazing with lust.

He heard a quiet chuckle and turned to Kat. She was looking at him with her usual half-smile, but her chest was rising and falling heavily, and her hands were clenched into fists when their eyes met.

“Care to join?”

“It’s not the time yet,” She said softly.

“When will be the time, then?”

“You’ll know it first,” She promised, slowly rolling her silk top up. “Now, you’ve got things to do, don’t you, love?”

His breath hitched at the tone of her voice, it sent jolts of electricity down his spine and straight into his cock, her voice alone was enough to make his dick throb.

While they were talking, Priya crawled under Kisa and was now lazily lapping on her, drawing small moans out of the younger girl, muffled as her mouth was working Priya. Bobby’s hand ran from the back of Lottie’s neck, down her spine, and came to rest on her ass. She whined in anticipation, jerking backward, and he smacked her across the right butt cheek, drawing a loud moan out of her.

“Is that how you like it?”

She mumbled something into Kisa’s back, and he smacked her ass again, laying the second heat over the first before caressing the reddened skin gently as he thrust into her with one deft movement.

“Fuck!” She screamed, overwhelmed with sudden fullness as he stretched her

“Didn’t know you’ve got this in you,” Priya looked up at him, licking her lips.

He pulled out of the blonde girl completely before thrusting back in, picking up a brutal pace from the start, her moans and whines echoing all around them, making his cock twitch and throb inside of her.

Bobby leaned forward, wrapping her hair over his hand, and pulled her head up, making her gasp. His other hand grasped at her hip, moving her ass so he could circle her clit with his middle finger, drawing cries out of her. he felt her walls tightening around him, and withdrew himself from her completely.

“Uh, no,” She whined at the sudden loss.

“Steady on, tiger,” He said mockingly, pushing his dick into Priya’s open mouth before brushing it against Kisa’s entrance, evoking a soft gasp out of her as he pushed into her, watching his cock disappear inside of the girl.

Priya’s tongue worked her harder in rhythm with Bobby’s deliberate movements, and the dark-haired girl moaned brokenly, sucking Priya’s clit into her mouth just the moment she slid two fingers inside of her.

“Shit-“

Priya’s hips bucked into Kisa’s face, and her eyes rolled into her head as Kisa’s fingers kept fucking her. Bobby grabbed a fistful of blonde hair to steady himself as he pushed inside the goth again, his free hand slipping between Kisa’s folds to rub her clit roughly as two of his fingers dipped into her.

Priya’s deep moan followed by a curse raised goosebumps all over his body, and he added a third finger, curling them upwards inside of Kisa, and her hips jerked backward.

“Uh, please,” She whimpered.

“Please what?” He muttered through his ragged breath.

“Fuck me, please… I need more.”

He smirked, pressing his thumb harder against her clit.

“Well, you’ll have to wait, won’t she, Lottie?”

Now, he knew what exactly Kat meant by saying that he’ll know when it’s the time. His insides were burning with the need for relief, but he couldn’t let himself go. He thrust into Lottie again, so deep she screamed, and the same moment she started pulsing all over him, sucking him deeper inside, her hips moving frantically as she rode out her high.

Bobby’s head lolled back, and his dick started throbbing, it was so fucking good… but not enough. He pulled out roughly and switched his fingers inside of Kisa for his dick, watching Lottie as she was still trembling in aftershocks. She didn’t have the strength to even roll off the other girl, so she just slipped her hand to catch Kisa’s nipple between her fingers and pressed her mouth to her neck, sucking and biting.

He moved faster, pumping in and out of the girl, and finally, he let himself look at the redhead. She was now sitting on the bench, naked, her hand tracing up and down her body. She caught his gaze and smiled wickedly before bending her leg and pressing it against the bench.

“Fuck,” Bobby almost came when she opened her leg showing all of herself to him, and her fingers ran up and down her slit lazily before pushing the fold open.

Her head lolled back as she finally touched her pulsing bundle of nerves, moaning softly. He needed to be with her, be inside of her, finally, he understood why he was such a loser all these years.

His hand caressed Kisa’s ass softly before his open palm lied across her left butt cheek, making her scream under his touch. She came so hard she almost threw him over the edge, too, sucking him so deep, for a moment, he couldn’t even move, letting her ride him the way she needed, his hand caressing her thigh gently until she slowed down and collapsed onto the floor, dragging Lottie with her.

Panting, Bobby whipped the beads of sweat off his forehead and turned to Kat.

“It’s time,” He rasped, his voice broken and mouth dry.

“Yeah, it is,” She gracefully got up and beckoned him over.

Three other girls were resting against each other, watching them sleepily. Bobby walked closer to the redhead on his shaking legs, and she looped her arm around his waist.

“Kiss me,” He asked almost pleadingly, and she pulled him closer, pressing her lips gently to his mouth, calming him down just a little.

She broke the kiss and tilted her head to her side, and her eyes sparkled with a devilish glimmer.

“Sit,” She pushed him towards the bench.

Bobby obliged immediately, almost collapsing on the cushions, and she straddled him, pressing her knees into the bench on both sides of him. With no warning, she sunk herself down on him, and Bobby whimpered at how tight and hot she was around his sensitive tip. She took him fully, he was so deep inside of her, it felt like they’ve molded together.

She rolled her hips, and then again, and again, and he’d lost herself in her. He could only grab on her waist, needing a purchase on something – otherwise, he would’ve slipped away, he just knew, he’d lost himself in her.

“Did you enjoy taking charge, Bobby?” She leaned over to whisper into his ear before moving her lips down his neck, sucking, biting and licking.

He nodded, not trusting his voice, and she chuckled darkly against his skin.

“Good,” Her hand traveled lazily up his arm and across his shoulder before brushing his neck. “Because who knows when the next time will be.”

With these words, she wrapped her fingers tightly around his neck, making him gasp.

“Let it go, Bobby,” She whispered. “Let me take care of you.”

She used the hand on his neck to support herself as she started moving faster, each movement sending both of them closer to the edge. She felt his throat muscles work under her hand as he swallowed hard, and she tightened her grip, riding him faster until she felt him throbbing inside of her.

His eyes found her, and his mouth opened in a silent scream as he came deep inside of her, a million fireworks exploding in his brain. His eardrums filled with buzz and his vision got blurred, the last thing he saw was her blown pupils as she clenched around his dick, falling over the edge, too.

Her body, her scent, her everything enveloped him into a tight embrace, drawing out his high, pleasure hitting him again and again, until it felt like he couldn’t take any more, everything was too fucking strong, and he felt tears sting in the corners of his eyes. She unwrapped her fingers from his neck and leaned in, peppering gentle, soothing kisses all over his face, his jaw, his neck, guiding him back home, to her.

Finally, he managed to focus his eyes on her, and the girl smiled.

“Glad you picked me then?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this story, leave ♥️ and comments, it means the world 💋


End file.
